1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an animal training device and method of controlling the device, and, more particularly, to an animal training device and method of controlling the device, which set stimulation intensities suitable for respective animals to control a plurality of animals, and have an emergency stimulation function of applying a predetermined additional stimulation to each animal and a simultaneous stimulation function of applying stimulations to a plurality of animals to simultaneously control the plurality of animals, and which especially set a stimulation level suitable for a specific animal and automatically vary the period of the stimulation, thus efficiently controlling animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, animal training devices are worn on the neck or any other part of the body of an animal and are configured to train the animal by applying an electric shock thereto.
Such a conventional animal training device includes a transmitter 110 and a receiver 100, as shown in FIG. 1.
The transmitter 110 transmits a Radio Frequency (RF) signal 112 to the receiver 100 to apply an electrical stimulation to an animal according to the manipulation of a trainer who is training the animal. The transmitter 110 includes a stimulation adjusting controller 114, a power switch 116 and a transmitting antenna 118. The stimulation adjusting controller 114 sets the stimulation level of the electric shock to be output from the receiver 100. The power switch 116 is adapted to control the transmission of the RF signal 112 with the level set by the stimulation adjusting controller 114. The transmitting antenna 118 transmits the RF signal containing the level indication information of a shock wave and indication code (hereinafter referred to as ‘ID code’) information for determining a relevant receiver according to the conditions set by the stimulation adjusting controller 114.
The receiver 100 receives the RF signal 112 transmitted from the transmitter 110 through the transmitting antenna 118, and generates the shock wave, set by the stimulation adjusting controller 114, for a predetermined period of time. For this operation, the receiver 100 includes a receiving antenna 125, and a receiver unit 130. The receiving antenna 125 receives the RF signal transmitted from the transmitter 110 through the transmitting antenna 118. The receiver unit 130 amplifies and detects the RF signal received by the receiving antenna 125.
The receiver unit 130 includes a detection means, a receiving microprocessor, an amplification means, a shock wave generation means, and a pair of electrodes 132. The detection means receives the RF signal through the receiving antenna 125 and demodulates the RF signal into the shock wave with the level set by the stimulation adjusting controller 114 of the transmitter 110. The receiving microprocessor determines whether the demodulated signal output from the detection means is identical to a signal transmitted by the trainer, and outputs a shock wave control signal with the level set by the stimulation adjusting controller 114 of the transmitter if it is determined that the signals are identical to each other. The amplification means is switched in response to the shock wave control signal output from the receiving microprocessor and is configured to amplify the demodulated signal to a predetermined level. The shock wave generation means generates a high voltage shock wave according to the switching and amplification performed by the amplification means. The pair of electrodes 132 output the shock wave generated by the shock wave generation means. In detail, in order for the shock wave to be applied from the receiver unit 130 to the animal, the electrodes 132 are fixedly mounted to the receiver unit 130 such that they penetrate a collar 120 and project toward the neck of the animal.
However, the conventional animal training device is problematic in that a single transmitter and a single receiver must be used for each animal and a user must personally set the stimulation level required to control the animal, thus deteriorating the efficiency of animal training and making it difficult to simultaneously control a plurality of animals in an emergency situation.
Further, such a conventional animal training device is problematic in that, since the period of stimulation applied to an animal is uniform regardless of the level (intensity) of stimulation, the stimulation may apply stress to the animal, and a threshold phenomenon occurs when training is continuously conducted, thus decreasing the efficiency of animal training and making it difficult to control the animal by using the animal training device.